Product
by SoulCry
Summary: [Final Part of the Monologue Sagas] Everything has an end. And every end only designs one thing. A new beggining.


So, everything has an end, and this is the first story I actually end! Neat, uh? Anyways, none guessed who was the one this part was based on, so too bad. But, as I promised, it is a surprise! 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 'cept the plot. 

**

* * *

**

Product

"You called for me?"

"Ok."

"Um…What's wrong? And what's with the recorder?"

"You want me to talk about my life? Why?"

"They did? Really? Neat! So, what do I talk about first?"

"Who am I? Um…all right. My name is Virginia Fenton, as you know. And I'm eight years old. I think I'm the strangest person alive. I have blue eyes and also blue hair! How many people have that? Mommy and Daddy say I'm special, but I don't understand how. They say I'm going to do great things, but I don't understand that either…"

"Not to worry? Ok, Auntie… Do I go on?"

"All right! Then I'll talk about what mom and dad do. It's very interesting and I want to do the same when I grow up. They fight ghosts! I saw daddy once when I hid in an alley. It was awesome! This beam came out of his hands and hit that robot on the chest! It was so great. I haven't seen mommy fight yet, but from what dad tells me, she's flashier but fights good too."

"What? What do I think of them? I love them. They're the best! You see, once I fell off a chair and mommy was right away by my side, holding me when I cried. It was like she had walked through the wall. And daddy once did the same, but I saw him that time. He thinks I didn't. But I saw him! He moved like some ghost… It was creepy but great! And I can do it too! The same day I tried lots of times to pass my hand through it. After two hours, I had my hand red from punching the wall. But you see, I got angry and somehow I did it! Please don't tell dad! I don't know if he'll ground me for that."

"He won't? How do you know?"

"He'll congratulate me? Why?"

"Ghostly family? What is that?"

"My mommy?"

"No! Tell me! I don't want to ask dad!"

"He'll tell me? What if he doesn't?"

"Ask mom? NO! I'm not crazy! You'll tell me if dad doesn't, ok?"

"Good. What now?"

"My school? I rather not talk about that… The kids treat me bad because I have blue hair… They say I'm a freak… And…And…WAAAHH!!"

"Sniff…yes…I'm better now. Thanks..."

"No. The teachers are good with me. They don't treat me bad because of my hair. But I love my hair. It reminds me of mommy in the bad moments and my eyes remember me of daddy every time I look at a mirror."

"Esteem? What's that?"

"Oh. Yes. I think I esteem my dad and mom very much. They're everything to me."

"Right. The classes…Well… I do my homework, but I don't like school very much…"

"Dad was the same? Really? (Laughs)"

"Oh. It was because he fought ghosts… He had excellent grades before? Really? Wow. Think I can do the same?"

"Um…thanks… I'll try to study harder. So, auntie, anything else you want to talk about?"

"My friends? Well…I only have one friend. It's a girl from the other block. She's called Lyla, it's a strange name, but I like it. Her parents are nice with me, and we play a lot together. She has black hair and green eyes. She always dresses in light colours."

"What's she like? Um…she's a bit shy to others, but she's really funny around me. She said they treated her bad in her old school and they were the same in this one. I think we share that. Um…anything else, auntie? I've got to back home in five minutes. Mommy said she's going to do a special dinner today. But I don't know why this day is so important…"

"What? RIGHT! My birthday! How could I forget it! Even Lyla said she had something to give me, but when I asked her, she only said "Later…" I'm going back home! See you later, auntie!"

* * *

The memory drifted to the back of her mind. It was one of her happiest memories when she had talked about herself in front of her aunt. But now was not the moment to review her life again. She had a very important task now. Saving Amity Park.

She launched her best attack at the gigantic ghost squid. The squid smashed on the park and she uncapped the Fenton Thermos before sucking the menace into it. She went back to the ground. There was no need to change back, since she couldn't do it. She already had her powers in her human form. She thanked the human genes from his father for that. It was an advantage against most of the ghostly weapons, since they can't harm humans as they do to ghosts.

"You see? I told you she'd be ok!" Her father's voice exclaimed from behind her. She smiled and shook her head. It was always like this. Her mother worrying to death that her "poor baby" was fighting, and her father worrying, but also training her so he didn't need to worry. After all, she was doing what she loved, and they let her do it.

"I see… But she could have hurt herself!" The pair walked next to their daughter. "Are you alright, dear?" She said scanning for any bruises quickly.

"Yes, mom…" She replied monotonously. "I'm sixteen, for crying out-loud! Dad was two years younger when he started and he isn't six feet under, is he?" Her mother looked to a side sheepishly and blushed a faint tint of red. Her father passed his arm around his wife's shoulders and beamed at her.e you want to talk about?"."d moments and my eyes remember me of daddy everytime I look at a mir She smiled back, shrugging the worries.

"Try to be more careful next time. You were almost hit by that beam from the squid." She wasn't going to relent in any way, and her daughter knew it. That was why she loved them. They let her do what she wanted, but not too much, she had to earn it. And they still worried even if she was going to the corner of the block. They didn't bug her too much with their worries, and that was crucial to her teen mind. And when she went outside for a long while, she always called home just in case and always got back home before the ten o'clock curfew. She was responsible in her own way.

And if there was a threat at the city after the curfew, sorry, but her dad or her mom were the ones that got busy with that. But she didn't care. She knew they would always be there, besides her. For, in fact, she was a product. A product of their love for each other.

* * *

Hope you liked the "Monologue Sagas" as the name I placed on them. It was fun writing them, and my only pain is that this final chapter is so short. It was because there wasn't much to tell about Virginia that I didn't. And I hope you like how I made Danny and Ember as parents. I dunno if ghosts can have children, so I did it anyway. Later! 

Soulcry. 


End file.
